


Even Tan

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Public Nudity, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in <i>public</i>, and Allison can’t stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Tan

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - sailing.

“Lydia,” Allison says, or _gasps_ , since she’s laughing so hard.  “Lydia, you can’t do that!  There are other people on this lake!”

“And I’m giving them a free show,” Lydia says, her voice muffled where her face is smashed against her purple beach towel.  “I want an even tan!”

Allison giggles, blushing furiously in her simple black one-piece bathing suit.  She sits beneath her umbrella on the deck of Lydia’s father’s boat, _The Amaryllis_ , safe from the harsh sun.  She never tanned well.  Lydia, on the other hand, lays on her stomach, naked except for her sunglasses.  Her body is oiled from head to toe, ready to soak up the rays, and all Allison wants to do is kiss every inch of her summer-scented body.

But they’re in _public_ , and Allison can’t stop laughing.

“You are _so_ weird,” Lydia says, rolling over, _like that was so much better_.  “There’s, like, no one out here today.”

“ _Hey, sweetheart!  Looking good!”_ A speedboat passes them, full of half-drunk frat boys, and Allison dissolves into fresh laughter.

“Fine,” Lydia grumbles, wriggling into her bikini bottoms.  “But I’m not putting the top on.”

Allison settles back under her umbrella, enjoying the view and wondering how the hell her life went from battling monsters to watching Lydia tan her boobs on a sailboat.  “Fine with me.”

She certainly isn’t complaining.

(The giggles still come, though).


End file.
